I'll Be There For You
by bogey654
Summary: Asuka pours her heart out to Lili and receives something in return. Love, and a promise...


Hey there! This is my first (and most likely last) venture into the Tekken archive. This was done on a whim, but I did keep a friend in mind while writing it. You know who you are! I love these two as a pairing, so if I ever do write more for Tekken, it'll be these two.

That said, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lili swallowed. She watched from under her tree as Asuka Kazama sat down on a wooden bench and placed her backpack on top of it. The chequered black and white school shirt clung to her skin, and a light sheen of moisture could be seen on her brow. Burning, hot, golden, the sun mercilessly assaulted anyone foolish enough not to seek shade. Lili's hungry eyes watched as Asuka pulled a book and a pencil from her bag. She eyed the brunette as she opened her book and flipped through the pages, nodded in satisfaction, and chewed the end of her pencil. She observed the cute furrowing of eyebrows, leading to a cute look of confusion. She gazed upon the petite, light pink lips that moved as Asuka read.  
Then she looked down at herself. White button-up school shirt, long flowery skirt, and a pair of graceful high heels that were shorter than normal. Completely dissimilar to Asuka.  
She held up her hand and realised she was shaking. She could not hold that hand still for her life. The green-painted nails shook.  
"Ok, Lili...take a deep breath...calm down." Lili had pondered her affection for Asuka for quite some time. At first, it was admiration. That developed into a crush, which didn't bother Lili in the slightest. It finally developed into obsession.  
And that was when it happened.  
Lili had been walking down the corridor to her locker, which coincidently was right next to Asuka's. They used to be separate, but Asuka suggested she move her locker closer so the two could talk in the morning. What started as a heated rivalry and some tactful teasing became acquaintanceship and that in turn became a pseudo-friendship. That eventually turned back to acquaintanceship, but slightly different, in that the only topics of conversation they ever had were either about fighting or schoolwork.  
And Lili became obsessed. Whenever Asuka rushed off after school saying that she was going to the cinema with her friends, Lili wanted to ask "what film are you watching?" Whenever Asuka rushed off to go bowling, Lili wanted to ask "can I come?" Whenever Asuka said that she was camping out alone, Lili wanted to ask "do you want some company?" It would never to be clear to Lili when the obsession started, but she knew it was real. She hugged her pillow every night, pretending Asuka was with her. She had mental conversations with an imaginary Asuka. She even played out a variety of scenarios in her head that consisted of her bravely proclaiming her feeling for Asuka. She even dreamed about her once, dreamed that Asuka had asked her to be her partner, her companion. Her girlfriend.  
But she was afraid. She had no guts, and when it comes right down to it, Lili is brave and tough. But love takes a different kind of strength, and Lili had a hard time finding it. She sighed and stood up. She took a hesitant step toward Asuka. She shivered, and stepped out into the sun. She slowly advanced toward her target, breathing deeply as she did so. When she finally stood over Asuka, she sighed silently.  
"Oh, hey Lili!" Asuka glanced up.  
"Hey!" Lili smiled nervously. "Can I join you?"  
"Sure." Asuka patted the bench top and Lili sat opposite the object of her affection. She watched as Asuka groaned and snapped her book shut.  
"Studying is hard, huh?" Lili tried to smile, but she only managed a tiny one.  
"It's algebra, it's hot, and I'm hungry. And I have no lunch!" Asuka grasped her head in her hands. "Why do we need algebra? God!" Lili giggled at the cute pout Asuka was pulling, and then immediately put herself in the role of "holier than thee."  
"Well, at least I am prepared!" She rooted through her handbag and pulled out a lunchbox. She opened it and revealed a feast. Asuka's eyes widened. She glanced at Lili and silently asked the question. Lili rolled her eyes. "Fine! Here you are..." Lili handed one of her sandwiches to Asuka followed by an apple and a fairy cake. She took the same for herself, except with a small piece of Turkish Delight.  
"Thanks!" And Asuka started eating. She flipped her brunette hair over her shoulder and Lili's breath caught in her throat. She saw all of Asuka's movements through a pink, starry mist. Each bite of the sandwich, each time that tiny pink tongue darted out to lick those fleshy lips.  
"How are things?" Asuka paused for a moment. She swallowed and grinned sheepishly when her stomach growled.  
"They're ok. My friends keep pestering me to go out, which is fun, but I can't afford it!"  
"Oh."  
"Hm?" Asuka glanced around. Lili's dismayed expression made Asuka curious. "What is it?"  
"Nothing really. I was just hoping I could come out with you sometime..."  
"Well, of course you can!"  
"What?" Lili immediately perked up. "I can?"  
"Sure!" An emphatic nod. "That'd be great! To be honest..." Asuka blushed, "I kinda wished you'd asked sooner. My friends are great and all, but they aren't the sharpest knives in the draw. It would be nice to have a more...refined person around."  
"Well..." Lili was taken aback. She had just been paid a compliment! By Asuka! "Thanks!"  
"No problem. If you want we can also watch a film together."  
"I'd like that." Lili smiled. For a few moments, she zoned out while Asuka nattered on about school. She was actually getting time alone with Asuka! She might actually get to have a date with her!  
"-Parents won't stop arguing and-" Lili heard this part and did a double-take.  
"Wait, what?" She stopped Asuka with one finger. "Your parents?"  
"Yeah. They're getting very bad." Asuka had stopped eating and stared wistfully at a group of schoolboys kicking a football around. "Actually...they're...breaking up..." Asuka's voice broke and tears began to flow.  
"Oh hey! Hey now, come on!" Lili quickly ghosted around the table and sat down next to Asuka. "It'll be ok!"  
"No it won't! Neither wants me! I'm going to be forced out to live on my own!"  
'Where has this all come from?' Lili panicked. She now had a crying Asuka clutching to her. Awkwardly, she wrapped her arms around her upset friend.  
"Asuka, trust me. I'll never let you live alone. You can stay with me!" The crying woman pulled away and stared into Lili's eyes. She watched closely and saw the resolve.  
"Really?" Asuka questioned, hopeful. She watched as Lili smiled warmly and nodded.  
"Yes, of course! I'll do whatever I can to help you! I can't let my friend be a-"  
Lili was interrupted by Asuka's lips. She felt the lips being pressed against her own, and in the heat of the moment, she fervently pushed back. The two girls ran their hands over each other, Asuka moaning happily. The passion communicated need, love and support. Lili pulled away first and felt her own swollen lips with her fingers. Asuka giggled and pulled away slightly. Instead of letting her stand up, Lili pulled Asuka down and cuddled her close from behind, pulling Asuka into her lap. They glanced around, and apparently no-one else had seen them.  
"Asuka..." Lili whispered into her cuddle toy's ear. "I...I love you...I need you..." She brushed her lips against Asuka's sensitive ear, "And even if your parents reject you..." Lili swallowed. She knew this was the right time. It was time to bare her soul.  
"Yes...Lili?" Asuka said slowly, almost entranced, almost...dreamily. Lili took a deep breath, and did what she had to; whisper those words.  
"I'll be there for you..."  
'Forever...'


End file.
